Rude Awakenings
by Twinkle1
Summary: Join Lily and the Marauders as they prepare to do battle. A fic that a bit fluffy around the edges
1. Default Chapter

RUDE AWAKENINGS  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
It was the start of Lily's final year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily Evans was a bright sixteen-year-old girl, who had been getting very good marks in her classes, and she was tipped to pass all her N.E.W.Ts by Professor Levine, the head of Gryffindor house.  
  
Lily was tall and slender, and she had a mane of dark red hair that cascaded down her shoulders. Her eyes were large and bright green like huge emeralds. She was beautiful, so beautiful in fact that Lily had attracted the eye of the James Potter, a boy in her year at school. They had become quite close before the end of last term, and Lily couldn't wait to see him again.  
  
"Lily!"  
  
A shrill voice came from behind her; Lily whipped round to see her best friend Hillary Kibble running towards her, her black robes billowing as she ran.  
  
"Wait there!" she said as she made her way through the crowded platform at Hogsmeade station. Hilary eventually came puffing towards her. Lily could not help laughing as Hillary bent over trying to catch her breath.  
  
" I see exercise was not on your list of 'things to do' this summer?"  
  
"That's not funny." Then, abruptly changing the subject, "Did you have a good summer Lily?" Hillary was struggling with her trunk. "I went to stay with my aunt in Sweden - it was brilliant!"  
  
Lily smiled at her friend. If only she could get away from her overbearing sister for the summer. Now that would be brilliant.  
  
"That's nice," she eventually said.  
  
Lily was becoming a very accomplished young witch, and she had a flair for performing Charms. Lily was a Muggle born. Her family was so proud of her. That is unless you were Petunia.  
  
Petunia was Lily's sister, and she was a bully! She made Lily's life so miserable that she hated going home for the holidays. Now Petunia had a boyfriend called Vernon who was just as unbearable. This summer had been the worst yet. Just the other night, Vernon was visiting Petunia when Lily came in with all her books for Hogwarts. She had intended to put them in her trunk, but on seeing Petunia and Vernon she had thought better of it. She turned to go back upstairs, when she heard Petunia's voice from behind her.  
  
"Where do you think you're going, freak?" Petunia grinned sneakily at Vernon. "Come here!" she growled.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes skyward and turned to walk towards where they were sitting.  
  
"What do you want Petunia?" she asked.  
  
Vernon looked at her with extreme disapproval from behind Petunia. He wasn't brave enough to challenge her directly in case she turned him into a warty toad or something.  
  
"What have you got there?" She made a grab for the books. "Let me see - they had better not be from my room?"  
  
Lily showed her the books: The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6; A History of Magic; One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi and Magical Drafts and Potions.  
  
"I don't think these belong to you, do they Petunia?" she said sounding braver than she felt.  
  
Petunia glared at her.  
  
"We'll see!"  
  
Before Lily had chance to realise what was happening, Petunia had grabbed the books, and threw them all on the open fire that was aglow in the large fireplace. Lily screamed in horror.  
  
"NO!"  
  
But it was too late she couldn't save the precious books. Vernon was holding her back. If only she had her wand, but it was upstairs hidden away. Poor Lily crumpled on the living room floor and sobbed.  
  
"Why? Why did you do that?"  
  
"Because I could!"  
  
Just at that moment Lily's mother came through the front door; she had been out shopping with her husband.  
  
"What on earth has happened here?" her mother asked, surveying the scene. Spotting Lily's crumpled form on the living room floor, she ran over to comfort her.  
  
"What's wrong dear?" her mother brushed away the tears affectionately from her face.  
  
"Oh mum, I'm so sorry, but it wasn't my fault." Her mother looked puzzled.  
  
"What do you mean?" Mrs. Evans was helping her off the floor, cuddling her. "Come on dear, now calm yourself."  
  
So Lily told her mother what had happened. Petunia and Vernon looked shiftily at each other. Now she was for it, Petunia thought to herself.  
  
"Don't worry Lily, they're only books, they can be replaced." Mrs. Evans was now glaring at Petunia and Vernon. Turning to Lily she said, "We will have to go back to Diagon Alley tomorrow and get you some more."  
  
Lily was shocked she knew her mum and dad had very little money spare.  
  
"B-But!" She started to stutter a protestation, but her mum dismissed it and turned to the two culprits looking on.  
  
"Now then you two, this is what I propose we do. You and Vernon will put together for the new books and replace the ones you destroyed. Is that clear?" Vernon's jaw dropped and he began spluttering, but no words came. Petunia stared in disbelief at her mother.  
  
"Good. I'm glad that's agreed," said Mrs Evans and she went to put the shopping away.  
  
Lily went back upstairs, leaving Petunia and Vernon to work out between them, which of them should pay the most towards the new books. But all that seemed a lifetime ago. All that didn't matter now, for she was back at Hogwarts, back with her friends and people whom she adored more than anything.  
  
They made their way to the carriages that would take them up to the castle. Hillary was twittering in Lily's ear about all the things she'd done in Sweden when James came towards them. He was tall and slim with untidy dark hair, his eyes peered through round glasses and he smiled broadly as he approached the two girls.  
  
"Hello you two!"  
  
He winked at Lily, who blushed immediately  
  
"Hello James," she gushed. "Did you have a nice summer?" James smiled at her.  
  
"Yes thanks Lily, and you?"  
  
At this moment Hillary joined in the conversation about how she had learned some new spells from a book her aunt had given her.  
  
"There's one for making your enemy's teeth enlarge!" she exclaimed in delight.  
  
"Really Hilary?" a voice sneered behind them. "I'm sure Professor Levine would love to know that." They all turned round to see Severus Snape. He was a tall serious looking boy with long, greasy black hair, which looked like it hadn't been washed in six months. He had a sallow complexion, and a long, hooked nose. He spoke to them in a pompous manner.  
  
He flashed a look of sheer glee at the thought of poor Hillary getting into trouble. Snape never missed an opportunity to try and get Potter and his friends in trouble, or even better: expelled.  
  
"Shut up Snape! You make me sick with your constant jibes." James moved forcefully towards him. "Get lost! Or I'll try that spell out on you!" James seized his wand from within his robes, and pointed it at the unsuspecting boy. "Well?" James threatened. Snape walked off snarling  
  
"I'll get you for that Potter!"  
  
The trio fell about laughing.  
  
"Come on," said Hillary, still chuckling, "We'd better get into this carriage before it goes without us".  
  
In no time at all they were making their way through the enormous Entrance Hall and taking their seats in the Great Hall to watch the first years get sorted into their houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. The Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, was tall, slim and had twinkling blue eyes that peered over half moon glasses, perched on his long, hooked nose. Dumbledore's hair was very long and silver; his beard was as long as his hair, but he tucked that in his belt around his middle. Dumbledore stood and gave a small speech from his position on the staff table.  
  
"I have a couple of announcements to make!" He surveyed the upturned faces holding on to his every word. "As most of you will know we have a new Potions Master." He gestured to his left. "Professor Griswold has retired now, so I would like to introduce you to Professor Wadsworth!"  
  
Everyone clapped as Professor Wadsworth rose slightly from her chair and nodded. She gave a slight smile at the students, which only succeeded in looking like a grimace. Professor Wadsworth was a small dumpy woman with a stern looking face, and she wore horn-rimmed glasses that made her look even scarier.  
  
"Now for my second announcement." He nodded towards the back of the hall, and a sea of heads followed his gaze. "Mr Vim, the school caretaker, informs me that a number of students were caught entering the Forbidden Forrest last term. I must stress again, that NO student is allowed in the Forrest." The first years looked horrified! "May I add that you can only enter if closely supervised by a member of staff. Thank you." Dumbledore raised his arms upwards. "Let the feast begin!"  
  
At this point the tables in the Great Hall became fully laden with all sorts of food imaginable. The whole Hall came to life as the students started to chat about what they had been doing over the summer. At the Slytherin table a quiet, dark-haired youth turned to Severus and said, "What have you been doing this summer, Severus?"  
  
Snape looked at the youth as if he was something he'd just trod in, and said, "Collecting various ingredients for my potions." Severus raised an eyebrow. "What about you Wilkes?"  
  
His question was asked with no interest whatsoever, but Wilkes replied.  
  
"Oh I just stayed home, reading up on my spells." He slid along the bench to be nearer. Full of excitement he then said, "I have memorised a few more now."  
  
Severus replied, "Really?" And he carried on eating. Nothing more passed between the two boys.  
  
*  
  
After the feast, the prefects stood up, and directed all the first years to their dormitories.  
  
James rose from his seat, and said, "Can all the first year Gryffindors please follow me."  
  
The first years, looking apprehensive, got to their feet and followed James out of the Great Hall, up the large stone staircase, and down the long dark corridor that led them to the Gryffindor common room. They came to a halt at the large portrait of a fat lady dressed in pink. James then said, "Snails trails!"  
  
The picture swung aside to reveal a hole where James climbed through, and everyone clambered through the hole after him. They emerged in a large room with a huge fireplace, with a roaring fire burning in the grate. Around the room were old lumpy armchairs with a few large tables for study. At the back of the room was a staircase that led up towards the girls' and boys' dormitories.  
  
"Boys' to the left, and Girls' to the right."  
  
James instructed them on where everything was and at what time their first lesson was the next day. Then he left the dorm.  
  
"Where are you off to, Potter?"  
  
A voice came from behind him. He thought at first it was 'Sneaky Severus', but as he turned round he saw a boy the same age as him with long, dark hair, and a big grin.  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
James ran up to his friend and patted him on the back affectionately. "Where have you been? I didn't see you in the Great Hall."  
  
"I had to speak to Hagrid about something and it took longer than I anticipated." He gave James a look, as if he didn't want to go into too much detail, but James knew his friend well enough not to push the subject.  
  
"Have you seen Remus? I haven't seen him since we were in the Great Hall."  
  
Sirius looked perplexed, as if he was trying to remember where he had last seen Remus.  
  
"I don't know James, I think he went off with the new Potions teacher after the feast?"  
  
"And you haven't seen him since?" James enquired.  
  
Sirius shook his head. "Why? Do you think something's wrong?" He looked worried.  
  
"C'mon let's go and find him."  
  
James grabbed Sirius' arm, and dragged him in the direction of the dungeon where the Potions class was held. They moved quietly along the darkly lit corridors; the last thing they wanted was to get caught out of the dormitory so late at night. At last they reached the spiral staircase that led them down to the dungeon and they waited outside the closed door to see if they could hear anything coming from inside. Sirius put his ear to the keyhole, and as he did so lost his balance and his head thumped against the door with a loud Thud! Almost immediately the door flung open, and the two friends were face to face with Professor Wadsworth.  
  
"And what, may I ask, are you two doing?"  
  
She spoke in a voice much larger than herself. The boys were about to explain, when another voice came from inside the classroom.  
  
"Who is it Margaret?" the voice inquired.  
  
She replied, "It's two Gryffindor boys, Headmaster."  
  
James and Sirius looked at each other. What on earth was going on? they wondered. They didn't have long to find out as Dumbledore came to the door. He beckoned them in.  
  
"James, Sirius," he greeted them like old friends. "Had a good summer I hope?"  
  
The boys said they had, and asked Dumbledore about Remus.  
  
"Ah yes, well that's a bit of a long story, and you may rest assured I shall tell it to you. But for now, I think it's time you went back to your dormitory, and got some sleep."  
  
"But sir!" They exclaimed. "Where is Remus?"  
  
Dumbledore could see that he was not going to get away with any excuses, so he sat the boys down at a couple of nearby desks.  
  
"All right, don't panic. Remus is quite all right and he should be back in his dormitory by now and fast asleep. You remember the secret that Remus carries with him, don't you?"  
  
The boys looked earnest, and nodded their heads.  
  
"Well, we have been trying to come up with a potion that will help him during the time of the full moon, something that will help to quell the urge to change into a werewolf."  
  
The boys remained silent in their seats as Dumbledore carried on. "Professor Wadsworth has been sent here to deal with this problem, as she has had some success with lycanthropes in East Germany. I asked for her to come and help, as a favour, and she kindly agreed. So, we have given Remus his first dose, and we just have to wait now. It's trial and error I'm afraid, but we won't give up." He gave a little smile, told the boys to go back and keep an eye on Remus, and not to tell a soul what was going on. They promised, and got up and left the room.  
  
*  
  
The two boys discussed what had happened while they walked back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Do you think that Professor Wadsworth can help Remus, James?" Sirius looked concerned. The three of them had been very close since the first year at Hogwarts. They were also great friends with another Gryffindor boy, Peter Pettigrew, who was at that moment, asleep in his dormitory.  
  
James dismissed Sirius' worried look, and said, "If she couldn't help him, Dumbledore wouldn't have hired her. I'm sure of that."  
  
"Snails trails!" Sirius said, as they stood in front of the portrait of the fat lady. The picture swung forward, to reveal once more the hole that led into the Gryffindor Common Room. Sitting by the fire in her dressing gown and pyjamas was Lily Evans. Her face was lit up by the glow of the fire and she didn't look too pleased.  
  
"Where have you two been?" She stood upright, her hands placed firmly on her hips. "We've only been back a few hours and you two are hell bent on losing Gryffindor house points!" she accused. "Oh yes and that's another thing. Is Remus with you? Because he's not here either! You are so lucky that nobody saw you wandering about after bedtime!" Then as an afterthought she said, "No one did find you wandering about.Did they?"  
  
Sirius looked at Lily with his mouth opening and closing, but nothing coming out because he couldn't get a word in edgeways. James raised his hands and told Lily to be quiet while he explained to her the events of the evening.  
  
"Do you think that she will be able to find the right blend of ingredients to suit him?" Lily asked. The boys just shrugged their shoulders, with a vague expression on their faces.  
  
James tried to reassure her: "We can only hope."  
  
But his words didn't create much comfort. The three of them stared into the flames of the fire for what seemed like hours, when Lily broke the silence:  
  
"Come on you two, we'd better get to bed, we have a double Potions class in the morning and we will be too tired to do anything if we don't get enough sleep."  
  
She was right of course, so the three of them rose from their chairs, and climbed the stairs to their dormitories. James flopped onto his four- poster bed next to Sirius, yawned loudly and said, as he removed his glasses, "Night Padfoot."  
  
Sirius smiled dreamily and said, "Night Prongs."  
  
And with that, they fell into a deep sleep. They slept so soundly that they never heard the scraping about on the floorboards or the scurrying of tiny feet heading down the drainpipe. No they heard none of that. They dreamt about dark passageways, and strange snakes slithering in between their bedclothes and hovering off the rims of the four-poster beds; strange dreams that visibly disturbed them in their sleep.  
  
*  
  
Gryffindor tower came to life early the next day. All the first years were busily gathering their books for the day and organising themselves to go down to breakfast. James, Lily, Sirius and Peter were no different. As they trooped down the stairs to the common room, Remus came in through the portrait hole. He looked tired and pale. He saw them coming towards him and gave a weak smile in greeting.  
  
"How are you?" they chorused.  
  
He told them he was fine, but the potion was not as successful as they had hoped and another formula would have to be tried in a few days. Still talking, they all went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Sitting at the Slytherin table was Snape with his cronies Lestrange and Avery. Snape leered at James from across the table. He hated James Potter more than anything. He hated the fact that James was a better wizard than he could ever be. In short, he was jealous.  
  
"What's he staring at?" said Lily eying the glares coming from the Slytherin table.  
  
"Oh just ignore him Lily, I do," said James. So they ate their breakfast and went down to the dungeon for their first lesson with Professor Wadsworth.  
  
Peter was not looking forward to it, as Potions was his worst subject. The fact that they now had a new teacher did not help his nerves much.  
  
Peter was a quiet, twitchy, nervous boy, who found it hard to make friends, and he always seemed to get things wrong in lessons. But James Sirius and Remus looked after him. Lily, who was good at studying, also helped him with his homework, so he felt really lucky to be with such good friends.  
  
In the Potions classroom, the Gryffindors and Slytherins all took out their cauldrons, scales, pestles and mortars and set them out carefully on the old oak tables in front of them.  
  
"Quiet please all of you, while I take the register. Please respond clearly when you hear your name," Professor Wadsworth's voice cut through the room like a knife - all sat perfectly still. The only sound that could be heard was her commanding voice and each response, 'Here' or 'Present'. Professor Wadsworth closed the register, opened the drawer in her desk and placed it neatly inside, then closed the drawer and looked at the sea of eager faces ahead of her. She took a deep breath, collected her thoughts, and then announced:  
  
"Today we are going to make up a wit sharpening potion."  
  
Everyone started to gather up the ingredients needed. Peter was looking worried, moving things around and lifting things off the table. He was starting to panic.  
  
"What's the matter, Boy?" Professor Wadsworth bellowed across the classroom. Peter stood looking scared out of his wits. He spoke quietly with his head lowered and his feet shuffling nervously.  
  
"I have got no Armadillo Bile Professor, it's gone!" He was fretfully searching the table as he spoke. "I had it this morning, but something must have happened to it since breakfast!"  
  
Professor Wadsworth looked pained, as if the realisation that this was the start of things to come had just hit her squarely between the eyes.  
  
"Snape, share some of your Armadillo Bile with Pettigrew here!" she barked.  
  
Snape looked horrified and argued that he didn't have enough, but she was insistent. Reluctantly, he made his way to where Peter was sitting, and tossed the Armadillo Bile into the mortar bowl. Peter looked up at Severus.  
  
"Thanks," he whispered.  
  
The rest of the lesson went on without any further interruptions, much to the relief of Peter Pettigrew, who hated drawing attention to himself. * After lunch, the next lesson was Charms. Lily loved this lesson more than any other and sat and listened as the class was instructed to 'pronounce the words clearly.' 'Accio!' they all chorused.  
  
"No, no!" cried Professor Dewdrop in a squeaky voice as cushions came flying across the classroom from every direction. "Not yet, wait until you are told!" she advised.  
  
Later that evening James was reading by the fire in the Gryffindor common room when Lily came to sit next to him. He looked up from his book and smiled at her, closing the book as he did so. Lily returned his smile and asked him in a hushed tone, "Are the Marauders meeting tonight?"  
  
James looked taken aback. He stood up, grabbed her by the arm and led her out of earshot of the other students.  
  
"Come with me!" he hissed through clenched teeth. He led her briskly to an unused classroom, and shut the door behind them. Lily was not expecting what happened next. James turned to her, grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her vigorously. He shouted at her as she started to cry in fear:  
  
"WHO TOLD YOU? TELL ME NOW?"  
  
All she could do was sob. "No one! I followed you all to the disused turret room last term and thought I could help!"  
  
"Well you CAN'T!" he fumed.  
  
He paced the floor of the classroom, trying to work something out. How could he stop this girl interfering in something that she knew nothing about? He really needed to think.  
  
"Stop that noise!" he yelled at her. She sat at a desk, sniffing, trying to rummage for a handkerchief to blow her nose without success. 


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Lily sat watching James pacing the floor of the deserted classroom, wondering why on earth he had reacted in such a way towards her. She felt foolish for believing that he actually liked her!  
  
James finally looked at her and said, "Right just tell me exactly how much do you know, and don't leave anything out!"  
  
"Not much really," she said, sniffing. "All I know is that you have been meeting in the old part of the castle, in a turret classroom." James was eyeing her suspiciously, pacing back and forth, as he did so. "And you are making a map of the school!" She sniffed again, loudly. "What's so 'top secret' about that?" James was still pacing, as he listened. "I only wanted to tell you about a couple of passages that you may want to include in it!" Lily concluded abruptly. James couldn't help looking relieved.  
  
"Are you sure that's all?"  
  
Lily nodded her head earnestly. James moved towards her in a bid to try to comfort her, and for what it was worth, apologise. But as he got near her she flinched, and recoiled away from him.  
  
"Lily, I'm sorry for what just happened," he said, earnestly. "And I wouldn't blame you if you never forgive me, or even speak to me again." He knelt down to her level, showing a nervous smile. "But you don't know what you've stumbled upon." His face became more serious, and his tone apologetic. "And until I speak to the others, I can't say much more about it."  
  
Lily looked at him with her huge green eyes, and smiling weakly asked herself, why had he reacted so fiercely?  
  
"You scared me James." She had tears welling up in her eyes again. "There was no need to do that, so don't do it again!" she said, meaningfully.  
  
James hadn't realised how much he had alarmed Lily and it was only then that he noticed she had been crying. He felt a pang of guilt.  
  
"You're right Lily," he said. "I am deeply sorry for the way I have behaved towards you." He stood up. "Please don't let's fall out over this." He smiled warmly this time. "Here let me help you up."  
  
He offered her his outstretched hand, which Lily eyed as if it were a horned toad. She then saw him smiling at her, and in a nodding gesture told her to take his hand.  
  
"I won't bite, I promise." Lily relented, and she took his hand tentatively. "We'd better get back to the common room before someone notices we're missing," he said.  
  
Lily and James made their way back to the common room as quietly as possible. They had almost reached the portrait of the fat lady in a pink silk dress, when they heard voices coming towards them.  
  
"Quick!" He whispered urgently as he pulled Lily behind a nearby statue.  
  
"We need to get moving on this straight away, Barty. Have you not been reading the reports in the Daily Prophet? " Dumbledore said in disbelief.  
  
"Now, now Professor Dumbledore, calm yourself," the man at his side oozed. "You are obviously letting your imagination run away with you." Dumbledore's eyes narrowed. "We don't even know what is happening ourselves yet! These reports are just speculation at the moment."  
  
"Sir I am NOT a small child, so please do not speak to me as if I were!" Dumbledore snapped.  
  
The slim, dark-haired man's eyes widened in shock at this sudden, and in his opinion unwarranted outburst. Barty Crouch was the newly elected Minister for Magic and there had been reports of Muggles suddenly disappearing in the night. Also, there were rumours going round the wizarding world, of some respectable wizards not being seen for days on end. Then suddenly reappearing with no knowledge of where they had been! Barty Crouch had to now try and allay the fears and the concerns of all the wizards and witches. They wanted answers, and not excuses. So Barty had to come up with something, and quickly! This is why Dumbledore had called him to Hogwarts, so he could find out what the ministry knew if anything. He also he needed to protect the students, even the School itself against any potential danger. Unaware that they had been overheard, Dumbledore and Mr Crouch carried on walking down the dimly lit corridor. They moved slowly towards the spiral stairway leading to the staffroom.  
  
"What do you make of that?" Lily exclaimed. James was quiet. He came out from behind the statue, grabbing Lily's hand as he did so.  
  
"Come on!" he whispered. "We'd better get back to the common room now!"  
  
After they got past the portrait of the fat lady, they sat by the fire. It was not long before Sirius, Remus and Peter joined them. James and Lily kept quiet about what they'd overheard, until there were not so many people about. They passed the rest of the evening doing homework from the Charms lesson earlier until one by one the rest of the Gryffindors went to bed. When it was just the five of them left sitting by the fire, James began to tell the others what he and Lily had overheard.  
  
"What do you think it could mean?" Remus asked no one in particular.  
  
Everyone looked at each other. They had silently asked themselves that very same question.  
  
Sirius broke the silence, and said pointedly, "All I know is it must be bad for Dumbledore to be so concerned." He screwed up his face thoughtfully. "That he got old Crouch down out of his new Ivory Tower to see him here!"  
  
"I agree with you." James had a concerned look on his face. "But what can WE do about it?" He looked round at everyone. "It's not like we know anymore than Dumbledore does!"  
  
"We will just have to keep our eyes and ears open, and see what develops," Remus added. They all nodded in agreement.  
  
Lily gazed into the flames dancing about the huge fireplace absent- mindedly. She seemed lost in her own thoughts for a moment until she heard her name mentioned when she was suddenly jerked back to reality with a start.  
  
"So how come you and Lily were skulking in the school corridor anyway?" Sirius winked playfully. Lily's cheeks flushed slightly, but the dimly lit room concealed her embarrassment. They listened silently as James told them of her following them to their secret room the previous term and the fact that she knew about The Map! Sirius' expression gradually changed from playful, to one of real anger.  
  
"Where the hell do you get off busy-bodying around, snooping in other peoples' business?" he raged. Lily's bottom lip started to quiver.  
  
"Look!" said James. Trying to ease the situation. "This isn't getting us anywhere!" James moved defensively towards Lily. "It's no good shouting at her, I've all ready done that!"  
  
"She must swear never to follow us again, or she must pay the consequences!" Sirius threatened.  
  
"Oh stop being so dramatic," Peter drawled sleepily. Peter was always sleepy - it often amazed the others how he managed to stay awake at all! Standing now, Peter stretched his arms up, tightened his puny frame, and contorted his face. "I'm tired, let's get some sleep!" he yawned. "Anyway as I see it, we have two options: one, modify her memory; two, make her a member. And as number one is out of the question, that leaves number two. Night!" With that he slouched off up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. *  
  
The room was so still and silent, you could hear a pin drop. The four remaining students could not believe what they had just heard. Everyone's jaw had dropped, and they sat looking at each other in total disbelief! The thing that surprised them most was that for once, Peter made sense!  
  
"Could we modify her memory?" Sirius looked questioningly at the others, his eyebrow raised as if the notion had some merit.  
  
"Of course we couldn't, don't be stupid!" they all chorused.  
  
"Ok, I was only joking!" Sirius grinned cheekily.  
  
Remus scowled at his mischievous friend with mock disapproval. "Let's discuss this properly tomorrow, in the library after dinner."  
  
They all agreed.  
  
Then James said, "Oh no I can't after dinner." He looked over to Sirius. "We've got Quidditch practice, remember Sirius?"  
  
"Oh yes, you're right, well let's make it after that then."  
  
They all nodded in agreement and trouped off up to bed, tired out, but with the recent events still spinning trough their heads. Lily was full of questions that she wanted to ask them all, but they would have to wait until tomorrow. * The next morning the sun began to filter through the small dormitory windows. It hit Sirius' closed eyes, and they twitched slightly. The next moment he sat bolt upright and rubbed his eyes. His Tawny owl Malcolm had been nibbling his ear in a bid to wake him up.  
  
"Alright, alright Mal, I'm awake." He yawned and stretched his long muscular arms above his head. "What's this then?" he said looking down at a tatty envelope sitting on the blanket in front of him. To Sirius Black was scrawled across the back of the envelope. He ripped it open and unfolded the small piece of parchment within it.  
  
Dear Sirius, Thought I would send Malcolm with this note before the main delivery this morning. Can you come and see me today at noon? Send Malcolm with your reply. Hagrid.  
  
Sirius quickly scribbled, 'See you at noon. Sirius,' on the back of the note and tucked it back into Malcolm's pouch.  
  
"Take this to Hagrid please Mal," he whispered and gave the perplexed looking owl the small corner off a biscuit. Malcolm nuzzled his master affectionately before flying off again. Sirius lay back down on his bed. He gazed up at the canopy above him. His eyes began to close and he drifted off into a light sleep. What only seemed like two minutes passed when James woke everyone up. Muffled groans could be heard from around the dormitory. Huge white pillows came whizzing at him from all directions.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled as one by one each pillow hit its target with great force.  
  
Sirius made his way across the grounds to Hagrid's hut. He soon reached the door, and knocked sharply. The door opened a crack, and a big hairy face with small beetle black eyes peered out.  
  
"'Allo Sirius" said Hagrid smiling. He opened the door wider so that Sirius could enter.  
  
"What's up Hagrid?" Sirius stepped in through the open doorway. "What did you want to see me for?" he asked.  
  
"Well now, yeh know 'ow I was wantin' some 'elp with me chores 'ere at Hogwarts?" said Hagrid, mysteriously. Sirius nodded. He and Hagrid had been trying to come up with a solution to this problem on the first day back at school.  
  
"You know that using magic is out of the question, don't you Hagrid?"  
  
"Yea, I'm not stupid yeh knows!"  
  
Hagrid's huge face was beginning to crumple and he sniffed, blinking a tear away.  
  
"Now don't upset yourself Hagrid, I was only thinking of you," Sirius said comfortingly. He had forgotten how sensitive this huge man was. "Now go on, tell me your solution," he cagouled.  
  
Hagrid beamed and said, "Now close yer eyes, an' no peekin!'"  
  
Sirius shut his eyes. I can't believe I'm doing this, he thought. He heard Hagrid rummaging about and something scraping across the floor.  
  
"Right, yeh can look now!" he beamed.  
  
Sirius was not prepared for what he saw curled up in Hagrid's chubby hands. He had gotten himself a Blast-Ended Skrewt.  
  
"Isn't he lovely," he said full of admiration for this unattractive little beast.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes and mumbled. "Oh no, not again!" Sirius thought he would try a fresh approach. Hagrid was cooing lovingly at the Skrewt.  
  
"Who's a lovely little boy then? C'mon Derek, give us a kiss!"  
  
Sirius shouted, "Hagrid!" He snapped him back to the problem at hand. "Now how exactly will er.Derek help you with your chores? And while I'm on the subject - where did you get him from?"  
  
The subtle sarcasm in Sirius' question went straight over Hagrid's head. Hagrid raised his head, puffed out his chest proudly and announced, "He can help me when I 'ave to go into the Forbidden Forrest - I need to go in there quite a lot. Oh, rather you didn't say anything about that!" Hagrid tapped the side of his nose secretively. "As for where I got young Derek 'ere, I'd rather not say, if you get my drift." He shuffled uneasily, and changed the subject. "So 'ow's the Quidditch practice goin'? Are yeh ready for your first match against Slytherin yet?"  
  
Sirius slapped his hand against his head. "Oh no I forgot I should be at Quidditch practice now!" he exclaimed. "You had better get rid of that creature before Dumbledore finds out Hagrid," Sirius warned as he jumped up out of his chair. He sped towards the door in a bid to get to the Gryffindor Changing room before he got booted off the team. Hagrid looked sheepishly back at him. "It's for your own good, you know I'm right!" he looked at him earnestly. "Now I really must go!"  
  
And with that he left the hut, and ran across the grounds towards the castle. Meanwhile, Hagrid stroked Derek, who was very ticklish. He burned Hagrid, who then dropped him in agony.  
  
*  
  
"Where ave you been 'til now?" the Quidditch captain, Jacob Creyton, asked accusingly of Sirius as he struggled into his red and gold Quidditch robes.  
  
"So sorry I'm late Jake." He was struggling with his bootlaces and didn't look up. "But a funny thing happened to me on the way to the practice session," he said with a touch of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Very funny," Jacob sneered. "Hurry up! You've kept us waiting long enough!"  
  
And with that he pointed his sharp nose in the air, turned on his heel and walked out of the changing room. This practice session James was the Gryffindor Seeker and Sirius protected him. Sirius was a Beater. He and Luke Smith had to make sure that James got through a match without getting knocked off his broom. Angelica Sweet was a Chaser as was Brian Hilton, and Oliver Clayton. They all flew round the Quidditch pitch practicing the moves that Jacob was shouting from near the goals.  
  
"C'mon you lot, pull together!" He hovered around like a demented moth. "You're supposed to catch the bloody ball Angelica!" he shouted.  
  
By the end of the practice, everyone was tired and hungry. James and Sirius got changed and after something to eat, they and the rest of their group, all met up in the library as arranged.  
  
"Right, we need to find out, what exactly has got Dumbledore so worried?" said Remus.  
  
James said, "Well I can always try and find out!" He moved them into a close huddle. "I can use my Invisibility Cloak get into the staff room or something, what do you think?" He looked at the others for approval.  
  
Lily looked at him in astonishment. "You have an invisibility cloak!" she exclaimed. "They're really rare."  
  
"It was given to me ages ago, a present for winning the Quidditch cup." he said enthusiastically.  
  
Peter piped up, "Well in my opinion, the only way we can find anything out, is if we complete the map!" He looked behind him as someone walked past their table. "We still have a few passages to locate. And there is the one that leads from Hogwarts to Honeydukes to add yet."  
  
"He's right," Remus joined in. "We can get around Hogwarts better with the map. And we can also see where everyone is!" he exclaimed as if he'd been struck by lightening. "Then there's no chance of getting caught!"  
  
"That's it then, we make a start - tonight," said James with a hint of excitement in his voice.  
  
Lily chipped in, "How can you tell where everyone is from a map?"  
  
"We put a simple charm on it, so that everyone in Hogwarts can be seen actually moving around on the map, exactly in the place they're in." James told her.  
  
"That's brilliant!" she enthused. "But what about a meeting place? The old turret room's been closed off now!"  
  
"Well, we do need some privacy." Said Sirius.  
  
"I know! Let's use the Shrieking Shack!" James turned to the others for approval.  
  
"But that's haunted, isn't it?" Lily shivered at the thought.  
  
"All the more reason to use it. No interuptions," Sirius grinned.  
  
They got up from their seats with one or two books so that the librarian, Miss Elliot, didn't become suspicious. * Later that evening James, Sirius, Peter, Remus and Lily made their way out of the common room, and down the corridor. They crept down the marble staircase towards the Entrance Hall.  
  
Peter was the first to break the silence. "Right, if anyone asks we're going to Hagrid's hut to help him get rid of some Flesh-Eating Slugs, ok?"  
  
They all nodded, exited through the huge doors and sped off into the night. When, they reached the shadows of a huge tree, James said, "Everybody under the cloak! Peter, it's time!"  
  
Peter nodded, and within the blink of an eye Peter, seemed to disappear. In front of them Lily said aghast, "Where did he go?"  
  
Sirius said, "Look, there by the Whomping Willow!"  
  
Lily followed where his finger pointed. She could just make out the shape of a small creature near the roots of the tree.  
  
"Is that a - a rat?" she asked wrinkling up her nose in disgust.  
  
Sirius, James and Remus exchanged looks, and smiled at her broadly.  
  
"That's not just any rat, that's - Peter!" they whispered. Lily couldn't believe her ears. Peter was an Animagus! 


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE  
  
The little rat seemed to be fumbling about under the Whomping Willow, which was thrashing about indiscriminately. Suddenly, it stopped, and an opening was revealed near the roots. Peter changed back into himself again and beckoned them to follow him down the passage.  
  
"C'mon lets go!" James was removing the Invisibility Cloak as he spoke. Remus and Sirius moved to follow him, but Lily remained where she was. "Well what are you waiting for? C'mon!" James said urgently.  
  
"You must be joking!" she exclaimed in horror. "I'm not going down there! There could be spiders or something roaming around!" She pointed at the dark entrance with a look of disgust on her face.  
  
"I don't believe this!" said James exasperated. He tried to think of a solution. "What if this time, you stand guard? Then we could fill you in on what plans we've made later."  
  
She snapped back at him. "You honestly think I'm going to stand here, alone in the dark? Are you mad?" Her green eyes flashed angrily.  
  
Remus and Sirius surveyed the scene before them. "Do you two want the entire population of Hogwarts here, or what?" Remus flared. Lily and James blushed with embarrassment. "Right, now let's get a move on, before someone sees us!" He grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her towards the secret opening. She had no time to protest, as James and Sirius were close behind them.  
  
The passage was dark and low so on entering they had to reach for their wands, but with some difficulty."Lumos!" they said. The wands then gave off a small beam of light so they could see where they were going. They moved carefully down the passage, which seemed to go on forever. Their progress was slow because they were more or less bent double. They crawled along until suddenly, the pathway started to incline upwards. A short time later, they came to a small opening, which led into a darkened room. Lily looked round in amazement. The windows were all boarded up, and what furniture was there was in bits, or in need of repair. There was a large unmade bed dominating the room, and as they moved further in, a huge cloud of dust billowed around them like a cloak. There was a musty smell that hung in the air. Lily wrinkled her nose. The room had an eerie feel about it, which she didn't like.  
  
Remus picked up a few chairs that were strewn across the floor, and set them upright near the bed. "Make yourselves comfy," he said, positioning himself on the corner of the bed facing the chairs. "We don't have much time, so can you get the map out Sirius?"  
  
Sirius retrieved the map from his school bag. He unfolded it carefully and placed it on the bed next to Remus. Lily leaned in for a closer look. She couldn't believe her eyes. There was the castle and surrounding areas, corridors, classes and secret entrances; everything that existed in Hogwarts was on this piece of parchment. But what intrigued her most, were the little figures walking around, with names above them.  
  
"There's Snape!" she squealed. "He's going into the Trophy Room!" She looked at the others. "Wonder what he wants in there?"  
  
They shrugged and shook their heads. "Who cares?" said James, in an offhand manner. They looked at the map again. "Right, let's get this thing finished!" James took his wand, and pointed it at the map. "Imprintium!" Blue sparks flashed, and when they had disappeared a new pathway was visible on the map.  
  
Lily grinned. "Excellent!" she said. *  
  
Meanwhile, back at the castle, Severus Snape was sneaking into the Trophy Room, undetected by the Hufflepuff prefect, Verity Adams, who was coming down the corridor at the same time. The room was dimly lit, and the trophies glistened in their cases as the torchlight kissed the gleaming metal. "Are you there?" Snape ventured the question into the still air. He crossed the floor like a predator seeking its kill.  
  
"Yes, I'm here," came the disembodied voice from the void. A tall, thin, pale-looking man stepped out of the shadows. "You've kept me waiting Severus," he said smoothly. "You know I don't like to be kept waiting. It could be dangerous - for you!" he spat acidly.  
  
Severus lost his cockiness, and nervously said, "It won't happen again Mr Malfoy,"  
  
"I know it won't Severus," said Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy was dressed in a long, black cloak and he had smart, expensive clothes on underneath. His long, blond hair fell loosely about his shoulders. His steely grey eyes looked at Snape like a hawk. "Now, do you have any information for me? Lord Voldemort grows impatient!"  
  
Snape eyed the man before him with contempt. He was actually afraid of Malfoy, but he did a reasonably good job of hiding it.  
  
"Mr Malfoy," Snape oozed greasily, "I do have a little news for you concerning Albus Dumbledore,"  
  
Malfoy gave the young informer a crooked smile and said with vague interest, "And what would that be Snape?"  
  
"Dumbledore has been having late night visits from the warlock Ezra Trimble, and he was also visited by Hilda Roper. She is a very powerful witch in her own right," said Snape knowledgably.  
  
Malfoy gave him an exasperated look. "Credit me with some intelligence Snape," he said icily. Snape shuffled his feet, and coughed nervously.  
  
Malfoy stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I wonder why he's been meeting with them?" he said furrowing his brow. Malfoy started to pace around Snape while he pondered, airing his thoughts to no one in particular as he did so.  
  
Snape watched the other man, quietly wishing that he would hurry up and leave before someone came into the room and discovered them there.  
  
"Mr Malfoy." Snape ventured.  
  
"What is it?" Malfoy replied absentmindedly. He was still trying to work out whether Dumbledore knew anything or not.  
  
"What if Dumbledore is trying to raise support against Voldemort?" he whispered fearfully.  
  
Malfoy's face broke into a smile that seemed to soften his appearance slightly. "No I don't think so," he retorted confidently. "He can't know what we're up to, unless you have been found out Snape." He squared himself up to Snape and stared him in the eye. "You haven't been careless have you?" he spat.  
  
Snape shivered. "No! I admit it's getting harder to find things out, but I have not yet been discovered."  
  
Malfoy seemed appeased by the young spy's answer, and changed his attitude accordingly.  
  
"Very good Severus, you have done well!" Malfoy made a dismissive gesture with a wave of his hand. "Voldemort will reward you for your service to him." Snape smiled uneasily, unsure of how to take the volatile Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy continued, "I must go now Severus. Owl me if anything else comes up." Malfoy moved towards the shadows again, and then disappeared behind a wall hanging, leaving Snape alone.  
  
"I hate it when he does that!" Snape grumbled to himself as he stomped towards the door.  
  
*  
  
The map was almost finished. All that was needed was to put a title to it. They sat and thought for a minute about what to do when Lily said, "Hang on, what if someone finds it?" She picked up the map, and studied it again. "Why don't I put a charm on it, so that anyone who finds it, will not be able to use it?" She smiled mischievously. "Only those who know the spell can view it!"  
  
The boys looked at each other and grinned. "Good idea Lily," they enthused.  
  
"But what are we going to call it?" she asked.  
  
"What about, 'Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief Makers are proud to present: THE MARAUDERS MAP!'" said Sirius with glee.  
  
"It's a bit long winded," she said. "But it's catchy!"  
  
Lily waved her wand over the map and muttered something under her breath. The words appeared in a flourish at the top of the map, and then suddenly the passageways, corridors and every small detail in the map disappeared completely. The parchment was blank.  
  
"Wow!" said the boys in awe.  
  
Remus said, "How do we get the map back though?"  
  
"That's easy!" She touched the parchment with her wand and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." At once threads of green ink started to spread across the parchment in long spindly tendrils and all of a sudden the map was visible again.  
  
"How do you make it invisible again?" James asked eagerly.  
  
Lily tapped her wand on the map and muttered, "Mischief managed!" The map was wiped clean. "Easy!" she smiled.  
  
James took the parchment, now bewitched to appear blank, and folded it up carefully.  
  
"Thanks Lily," he beamed. "I forgot how good you were at charms." He stood up, and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He turned to give the map back to Sirius who placed it back in his bag. "Well come on you lot! It's time we were getting back - it's very late," he said looking at his watch.  
  
They all got up to leave the depressing room and headed for the passage that led back to the base of the Whomping Willow in the grounds of Hogwarts. Going back seemed quicker and in no time at all they were back in the Gryffindor common room. There was nobody up when they returned; the room had a crimson glow from the dying embers in the fireplace. They made their way to the doorway that led to the dormitories.  
  
"I think I'll sit up for a while," said Lily moving towards one of the lumpy armchairs by the fire.  
  
"Would you like some company?" James enquired with a hopeful look sweeping across his face.  
  
"Yes, ok!"  
  
They said, "Goodnight" to the other three, and Lily settled in front of the fire while James gave the embers a poke to try and get a flame going. He flopped down in the chair next to her, defeated by the task.  
  
"Where did the names 'Moony', 'Wormtail', 'Padfoot' and 'Prongs' come from?" Lily enquired casually.  
  
James smiled sheepishly, "They're our nicknames for each other." He trailed off into his own thoughts, and stared into the fire.  
  
Lily tried probing a bit deeper. "A bit unusual though, the names I mean. How did you think them up?"  
  
James looked at her, curiosity was written all over her face. He pondered on his answer.  
  
"Well you know about Remus?" he muttered. She nodded. "The thing is, he was alone, and trapped away from everyone at the school." Lily listened wide- eyed and tight lipped as he continued. "We wondered if there was something we could do to help him, as he was always attacking himself, and he'd be covered in bites and scratches." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Sirius and I had the idea of transfiguring into animals, as that would be safer for us to be with him when he became a werewolf." James had a twinkle in his eye, and a smile playing around the corners of his mouth. Lily sensed the excitement building in the air, as James explained about the Marauders' conception.  
  
"How did you manage to hide yourselves, while you practiced? Hogwarts isn't exactly. private, is it?" she gasped  
  
"The Shrieking Shack," he said bluntly. "Dumbledore made the place available for Remus, so he would be safe, and so the Hogwarts' students would be safe. We practiced there." James sat forward, and ran his hand through his untidy hair. "That's where we first came up with the idea of making a map. That way we could prowl around with Remus undetected!" he said thickly. His mood lifted as he recalled the choosing of the nicknames. "Moony is Remus, for obvious reasons; Wormtail is Peter - it was either that or Rat Face and he didn't like the implications!" he sniggered mischievously.  
  
Lily chuckled too, and then she asked, "So what animals do you and Sirius change into?"  
  
James gazed into her eyes, blushed slightly and divulged the information modestly. "I am Prongs, because I can turn into a deer, and Sirius is Padfoot, because he can turn into rather a large dog." He opened his arms as if welcoming a hug. "And together we are The Marauders!" he said theatrically.  
  
Lily giggled, and swiped at his hand. "Oh behave yourself!" she scolded playfully.  
  
James looked at her and raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Me? Behave myself? Why Lily, what do you mean?" he said sheepishly. Lily looked bashfully back at him and changed the subject back to Remus.  
  
"What will happen when the next full moon appears, James?" Lily had a look of concern on her face now. "Professor Wadsworth still has to find the right potion for Remus and she only has another two weeks!" she gasped.  
  
"We will just have to keep looking after him, as we have been doing," he muttered.  
  
"I will do whatever I can to help too!" she said wearily. Lily yawned. James smiled warmly at her and grabbed her hand affectionately.  
  
"Come on you," he said pulling her up from her seat. "Time you were in bed, you're tired out!" Lily tried protesting feebly but James was having none of it. He led her towards the spiral staircase that led to the dormitories. "See you in the morning," he grinned, and without any warning, kissed her on the cheek. "Good night Lily," he whispered.  
  
She looked up at him in surprise, and said, "Good night," as she put her hand to the part of her cheek he had kissed. He held her gaze for a few seconds, and then climbed the stairs to his dormitory, leaving her to plod up to her own room in bewilderment.  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile, in his office, Dumbledore was deep in conversation with Ezra and Hilda. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, while the other two looked on, listening intensely.  
  
"I am gravely concerned about the way the Ministry is handling the increase of vicious attacks on Muggles," he said earnestly. Hilda and Ezra nodded in agreement. "Barty Crouch is running around in circles. He doesn't have a clue who's behind the attacks!"  
  
Hilda glanced at Ezra and said quietly, "Do you think it's time to help him find the monster who's causing these atrocities now Professor?"  
  
"Yes, Hilda, I think it is," he said seriously.  
  
Ezra stood and held out his hand for Dumbledore to shake which he accepted. As Ezra and Hilda were leaving, Ezra turned to Dumbledore and said, "I will contact the old order, and see what we can come up with Professor."  
  
Dumbledore nodded gravely and said, "I shall do what I can from here." With that, they left.  
  
All was now peaceful at Hogwarts, for the time being. But it would not be long before that peace would be threatened.  
  
* That night in the back room of a pub in Hogsmeade, plans were being made that would shake the wizarding world. Seated at a large table in the middle of the dimly lit room were several men and women in hooded cloaks. A large, ugly man with long, untidy hair and a nasty, pungent aroma came into the room with a tray of beers. He set it down on the centre of the table, and asked if anything else was required? A tall slim man waved his hand dismissively, and the barman left.  
  
The slim man spoke lazily to the people round him. "You know why I have summoned you all here tonight?" He gazed round to each person, his cat-like eyes burning into theirs. They all nodded sombrely. "After many months of establishing an army, we now have the power to overthrow the Ministry, and I shall rule the wizarding world." He laughed a wicked, high-pitched laugh that sent shivers down the spine of his audience. "But first," he added, "I want to wreak my revenge on Dumbledore. He stopped me completing my task all those years ago, and I haven't forgotten it!" he hissed angrily. The others muttered between themselves. One man spoke to the slim man quietly.  
  
"What task was that my Lord?"  
  
"The task of ridding the wizarding world of those Mudbloods, my dear Malfoy!" he sneered. "There is nothing to stop me now," he said softly with a deranged smile. The crowd around the table clapped Lord Voldemort's little speech, and he told them to come before him, one at a time for their initiation. Voldemort pulled out his wand from within his cloak and aimed it at the forearm of each person in turn. Red sparks flashed from the tip of his wand, and burned a tattoo onto each arm: a mark of a skull with a snake slithering through its mouth, like a tongue. When the last brand had been administered, he turned to his followers and said, "You are now my family, and as such you will do my bidding!" He paused. Every face looked at him in awe. "You will be henceforth known as Death Eaters!" he proclaimed. "Now go! And we shall meet again soon, when the Dark Mark on your arm calls you, you will come to me. Understand?" With that in mind, they all vacated the room.  
  
Lucius Malfoy hung back. "Master, may I speak to you?" he enquired.  
  
"What is it Lucius? I have to be somewhere," he said impatiently. He loathed the man, but he was loyal, so he tolerated him.  
  
"I have a Slytherin boy up at Hogwarts who has been very useful to us, and I know he wishes to be a member of your erm. family," he drawled sleezily.  
  
"Who is this boy, and can we trust him?" he quizzed.  
  
"His name is Severus Snape, and yes I think he would be a great asset to us, considering your plans," he said eagerly.  
  
"Well, you must make sure he pays me a visit on his next trip to Hogsmeade," he sneered. "Now I have to go Lucius!"  
  
He walked away leaving Lucius Malfoy grinning to himself. 


	4. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
For the people inside, unaware of what was happening outside the walls of the castle, everything went on as normal. The days went by slowly as everyone got into their routine at Hogwarts. One warm autumn day, two weeks into the term when the leaves were beginning to turn to gold and fall from the trees, Hagrid could be seen around the grounds raking and tidying the lawns. He was humming to himself when he was distracted by sound of approaching footsteps. He looked up to see James and Lily smiling at him and holding hands. As they got nearer Hagrid smiled and waved.  
  
"'Allo you two!" he called. "What's all this then?" He gestured towards their hands, each comfortably intertwined in the other's. "Summat you want ter tell me?" he grinned. Lily flushed and lowered her eyes to look at the ground. James beamed at Hagrid.  
  
"Do I have to spell it out to you Hagrid?" he said mischievously.  
  
"Nah! Yer don't," Hagrid replied coyly. "Still it's nice ter see the two of you together. Congratulations!" he roared slapping his great hand on James' back, almost knocking him over in his excitement.  
  
"Thanks Hagrid," they said simultaneously. Since the night in the common room James had plucked up enough courage to ask Lily out, and she had agreed. They had been almost inseparable since and all of their closest friends were pleased for them.  
  
** FLASHBACK **  
  
lily was sat reading in the library, when James came to sit with her. She looked up from her book, and smiled awkwardly. He reciprocated the smile and gestured his hand towards the large book open on the table in front of her.  
  
"What's that you're reading?" he asked casually. She shut the book with a thud.  
  
"Oh it's 'Hogwarts, A History'!" she replied, just as casually. She then went on to ask. "Is there something you want James?" James suddenly looked nervous, and didn't look at her.  
  
"Well, yes I suppose there is!" he croaked. She eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"What is it, or do I have to guess?" she smiled.  
  
His eyes widened to the size of saucers. "N-no I will tell you," he said clumsily. "I was wondering?"-  
  
"Yes? She interjected quickly.  
  
"I was wondering, if you would do me the honour of going out with me?" he finished, sighing deeply with relief.  
  
Lily smiled broadly. "I was wondering if you would ever ask me! Yes I'd be delighted!" she exclaimed happily. James grinned, and leaned towards her. Tilting his head slightly, he kissed her tentatively at first. He felt her respond, then he kissed her with more confidence. They were lost in each other, and for a moment, time stood still. James came away from the kiss,  
  
"Thank you!" he said softly. She smiled, and they knew one would always be there for the other.  
  
** END FLASHBACK **  
  
Hagrid looked past James and Lily towards the main doors. He saw Sirius coming down the steps, his face looking like thunder.  
  
"Here comes Sirius, and he don't look too 'appy either!" Hagrid said with a concerned look on his face.  
  
They all turned to watch Sirius coming towards them. His expression didn't lift.  
  
"Sirius, whatever's the matter?" Lily asked looking worried.  
  
Sirius' fists were clenched, and he had a look on his face that indicated that he might well explode at any moment. "I'm going to KILL him!" he raged.  
  
"Who are you going to kill?" she gasped.  
  
"Bloody Snape, that's who!" he fumed. James put a hand on his friend's shoulder, and tried to calm him down.  
  
"What's he done this time?" he said evenly.  
  
Sirius took a deep breath, and started to explain what had happened.  
  
"Well, you know that essay we had to do for Professor Binns, about the Goblin Uprising of 1670?" Lily and James nodded; Hagrid just stared at him blankly. "I had written it up in the library, and it took me ages to do," Sirius whined. The others gazed at him sympathetically. "Anyway," Sirius continued, "I was just finishing it, when Snape sauntered up towards me -"  
  
"What happened then?" James interjected.  
  
"I was coming to that!" Sirius exclaimed. "He's never forgotten the time when I caught him trying to bully Jacob into throwing a Quidditch match last year. He got a severe warning, and a detention from Dumbledore," he grinned recalling the incident. "He's been on my back ever since. Anyway he only went and poured some purple liquid from a vial onto my work and hair started growing all over my essay!" he finished gloomily. Lily looked at Sirius with a perplexed expression on her face.  
  
"Didn't you cast a Repairing spell?" she asked.  
  
"Yes I did! But that's not the point," he retorted. "I'm telling you I've had enough of Slimy Severus, and he's going to get his comeuppance, you mark my words!" he snarled.  
  
The trio looked at Sirius. Hagrid broke the tension by suggesting that they all go to his hut for a nice cup of tea. Minutes later they were all gathered in Hagrid's hut, sitting around the table, waiting for the kettle to boil. Sirius looked round towards the corner of the room where there was a small crate. The crate seemed to have something moving inside it. Hagrid was busy slicing his homemade scones. He was just about to get the butter when he was disturbed by a question from Sirius.  
  
"Hagrid, where's Derek?"  
  
Hagrid looked at him with a tear in his eye. "'E's not 'ere any more. I did as you said and gave 'im to a bloke down the pub," he said glumly. James and Lily looked at them both questioningly, and Sirius told them all about how Hagrid had acquired a Blast-Ended Skrewt to help him around the place. Lily and James chortled at the thought of Hagrid taking it for midnight strolls on a leash.  
  
"So what's in the crate then Hagrid?" Sirius prodded with a slight grin.  
  
Hagrid sniffed loudly, and his little black beetle-like eyes twinkled brightly.  
  
"It's a Jarvey," he said pointedly.  
  
The others gazed at him blankly. Hagrid looked disappointed.  
  
"Don't yer know what a Jarvey is?" They shook their heads. Hagrid rolled his eyes upwards and exclaimed loudly. "Don't they teach yer anything at that school?" He placed the scones and the steaming pot of tea on the table, then sat down and began to talk, pouring the tea as he did so.  
  
"A Jarvey is a sort of rodent," he said knowledgeably. "It is like an overgrown ferret, and is very good at getting rid of Gnomes." He shuffled in his seat, and said, as if it were an after thought, "Oh yeh, it can talk too!" He was smiling dreamily at the thought of his pet talking. "But he's only a baby, so he can't talk yet. He jus' gurgles." Sirius, James and Lily sat, staring at him in amazement. James was the first to find his voice.  
  
"Is it dangerous Hagrid?" he asked tentatively.  
  
"Of course not!" he replied looking crestfallen. "Their vocabulary could do with some work though. All they do is hurl abuse and rude phrases at yer!" he added sulkily. Sirius tried desperately to suppress a snigger, but the others picked up on it, and they sat there giggling. They continued with their afternoon tea, avoiding the scones, as they nearly broke their teeth if they tried to take a bite. James took a scone and placed it in his pocket for his owl, Nikki. The others followed suit, so as not to offend Hagrid. After an afternoon of chatting about Quidditch and Hagrid's new pet Jarvey, which they later found out was called Hubert, the gang had to leave to go to their next lesson.  
  
"We had better get going now Hagrid," James said, rising from his chair. He helped Lily on with her cloak, giving her a peck on the cheek as he did so.  
  
"Come on you love birds, leave that until you're alone!" Sirius grinned.  
  
*  
  
Later that day, the Marauders were sitting in the common room huddled together. They were making plans in preparation for the coming full moon in hushed voices.  
  
"We will have to get to the safety of the Shrieking Shack before sunset tomorrow," Remus said darkly.  
  
Sirius thought for a moment before saying, "Well luckily enough, most of the school will be in Hogsmeade tomorrow, so that should be easy enough to do!"  
  
Grunts of agreement followed.  
  
"So that's the plan then?" Sirius looked at the group. "We leave after tea, and head for the Shrieking Shack," he confirmed.  
  
Just then Jacob Creyton, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain wandered over to where they were sitting.  
  
"James, Sirius!" he announced loftily. The boys looked up. "The first Quidditch match is next Saturday, against Slytherin," he said seriously. He didn't wait for a response. "Practice every morning this week!" he called from over his shoulder, as he strode towards the boys' dormitory.  
  
"Nice chatting with you too, Jakie-poo," Sirius retorted sarcastically. Jacob shot at fierce look at Sirius, his cheeks scarlet with rage.  
  
"Don't call me Jakie-poo!" he snarled, and he stomped up the staircase. The Marauders sniggered.  
  
"You're so mean Sirius," Remus spluttered. "You really shouldn't keep taking the Mickey out of him you know!" Sirius stood up to leave the group.  
  
"I know," he smiled broadly. "But I can't help myself!" And with that he excused himself, and turned to leave.  
  
"Where are you off to?" Peter enquired.  
  
"I've got to see someone," he replied secretively.  
  
The meeting appeared to be over now, so the others dispersed as well.  
  
James took Lily's hand. "Do you fancy a walk down by the lake?" he enquired.  
  
Lily smiled, "That would be lovely, we haven't had much time by ourselves today."  
  
"My thoughts exactly!" he grinned. So the pair of them set off through the portrait hole, and down the corridor towards the marble staircase, laughing and chatting as they went. They eventually came to the great oak doors that led to the castle grounds. Strolling down the stone steps, hands held, they talked of their plans for the following evening.  
  
"You will be careful won't you James," Lily said soberly. She gazed into his eyes with a look of concern on her face. "I would hate for anything to happen to you. Now." she trailed off. James stopped walking, and drew Lily closer to him so she was only inches away from his face.  
  
"I will be careful, I always am Lily. But it's nice to have someone who worries about me." He spoke barely above a whisper. He leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips. They were still in the embrace when a voice from nowhere surprised them.  
  
"Oh for God's sake! Get a room Potter!" it snarled. They jumped in shock to see Severus Snape standing next to them, glaring. "I'm surprised at you Lily! I thought you had taste!" he sneered smirking at them.  
  
James's anger rose, colour flushing in his face. "Get Lost Snape!" he snapped. "Don't you have a personality to buy?" Snape glared at him.  
  
"I just thought that you could do better than him Lily," Snape continued, "when you know I'm available." He smiled at them, determined to be on top of the argument.  
  
"Right that's it!" said James lunging for Snape. "You've asked for it!"  
  
But before he could do anything, Lily pulled him back.  
  
"Let it go James, leave him alone! You don't want to get a detention do you?" she cried.  
  
"Yes Potter, do as she says, we can't have you being naughty now, can we," Snape drawled. James struggled free of Lily's grasp and fell headlong into Snape, sending him to the ground with the wind knocked out of him. James got to his feet, straightened his glasses and grinned down at the bewildered Smape.  
  
Feeling avenged, James took Lily by the arm, and led her towards the lake. "Come on love, I don't like the view from here," he said airily as he left the smouldering Snape, struggling to his feet.  
  
As they got further away from his yells of, "I'll get you for this Potter!" James was still seething. There was a dark look upon his face now. All thoughts of romance seemed to have dissipated from his mind. Lily walked quietly beside him until they reached the banks of the lake. Lily settled herself down on the grass, while James stood throwing stones into the lake, brooding. Lily could hold her tongue no longer.  
  
"Why do you do it!" she sighed questioningly.  
  
"Do what!" he retorted, turning to look at her.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Let him get to you like that!"  
  
She stood and went to his side, placing her hand on his shoulder turning him to face her.  
  
"He's not worth the effort James," she said earnestly. "What if you got a detention, or expelled because of him!" She pointed a finger in the direction they had just left Snape. "What good would that do Remus?" she added. James's expression softened and he hugged her.  
  
"I know, you're right. He just has a way of knowing how to get to me," he sighed.  
  
"Well don't let him," came Lily's muffled response. She was still nuzzled into his chest, enjoying the embrace. "Anyway, I know how to handle the likes of Snape, so don't you worry!" she said with a determined edge to her voice. Lily surprised herself at the change in her since she had been with James. And, she thought. It was a change for the better! James had somehow given her some of his strength, because he believed in her, and that made a difference. She now felt she could take on anything, knowing that he was beside her.  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile back in the Entrance Hall of the castle, Snape was cursing to himself when he bumped into Sirius. Still angered by the confrontation with James, Snape thought that he would take it out on Sirius. But before he could bait the unsuspecting Gryffindor, Sirius held out his hand.  
  
"Severus, I'm glad I bumped into you!" he said cheerily.  
  
Snape was taken aback and he just stared at the outstretched hand in front of him as if it were a nasty creature about to bite him. He flinched and looked up into the fixed smile of Sirius.  
  
"Are you ill?" he snorted.  
  
Sirius gave him a look of abstract dejection. "Severus, don't you think it's time we buried the hatchet?" he said sullenly.  
  
Snape's jaw dropped, he put his index finger into his ear, and wiggled it around before withdrawing it. "Did I hear you right? You want to be friends?'  
  
Sirius nodded smiling stupidly.  
  
"ARE YOU MAD?" Snape exclaimed, not believing what was happening.  
  
"Look," said Sirius earnestly, "this feud between us has to stop. It happened ages ago, and I can't believe you still hold a grudge." He looked at the suspicious look on Snape's face. "You have to believe me, I'm serious about this."  
  
He looked sheepishly at Snape. Snape couldn't help thinking that this was a trick, but the look on Sirius' face seemed sincere. Against his better judgement, Snape agreed.  
  
"Great!" Sirius beamed. "Do you want to do something?"  
  
Snape looked puzzled. "Like what?" he replied, with a weird look on his face.  
  
Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment, then his eyes lit up. "I could help you with some homework or something?" he said brightly.  
  
Snape looked serious for a minute. "Well I could do with some help with Transfiguration," he said tentatively.  
  
"That settles it then," Sirius enthused. "Come on, we'll get your work and go to the library." He grabbed Snape's arm, and dragged him toward the corridor that led down to the Slytherin Common room.  
  
Sirius was smiling to himself as he pulled on Snape's arm. He's fallen for it! I didn't know he could be so gullible! This is going to be EASY! he thought to himself. Unbeknown to anyone, Sirius had formulated a plan to teach Severus a lesson he would never forget.  
  
*  
  
Later that evening, Snape was lying on top of his four-poster in the Slytherin dormitory. He was so lost in thought about the day's events; he didn't hear the gentle tapping at the window immediately. The tapping grew louder. Snape lifted himself up onto his elbows, and looked to where the noise was coming from. An eagle owl was perched on the window ledge with a letter tied to its leg. Snape scrambled off the bed, and went to open the window. The owl flew to the food tray, and gave Snape a disgruntled hoot. Snape took the parchment envelope and scanned it. He could see from the elegant handwriting who it was from. He turned the envelope over to see the green wax seal with the single letter 'M' and a snake slithering through the stems of the letter. Malfoy! he thought. Carefully lifting the seal, Snape pulled the parchment out of the envelope, unfolded it, then read the letter.  
  
Severus, Meet me in The Hog's Head Pub tomorrow at noon. Someone would like to make your acquaintance. Lucius.  
  
A cold shiver went down Snape's spine. It's time, he thought. He carefully placed the letter back into the envelope, and put it in his pocket. There was nobody around as Snape entered the dark, foreboding Slytherin common room. He strode towards the huge fireplace that was the only source of light, and took the letter from his pocket. Placing it in the flames, he stood and watched it burn, before turning and going back up to the dorm. Back to his thoughts, back to his fears, Snape had a troubled sleep that night.  
  
*  
  
Remus awoke late the following morning. Scrambling out of bed, he pulled aside the heavy, burgundy curtains and peered out. Sitting on the edge of the bed, bleary with sleep, he gradually focused on the bed opposite. Sirius is up early! he thought, as the bed was empty and had been made. Rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms, he felt around the floor with his feet for his slippers. Careful not to disturb James and Peter, he grabbed his towel and toiletry bag and headed off to the Gryffindor boys' bathroom. 


	5. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Remus emerged from the boys' bathroom feeling fully revived and ready for the day ahead. The shafts of bright sunlight streaming in through the windows illuminated the scarlet and gold decor of the Gryffindor common room. James and Peter were now up, and looking through the Daily Prophet. Remus went and stood in front of them.  
  
"I'm starving. Are you two going to come down to breakfast?" he asked, putting his index finger on the newspaper and pushing it down. James looked at him from over his glasses, which had slipped down his nose.  
  
"Remus, my friend, we have been waiting for you to get out of the bathroom for that very purpose!" he smiled. Peter nodded in agreement and rubbed his stomach, feigning a hungered expression.  
  
"Well what are we doing here then? Come on!" Remus concluded.  
  
Putting down the newspaper, the three of them left the common room for the Great Hall. The Hall was quiet, as a lot of the students had been in earlier so they could be ready to go to Hogsmeade. The trio was tucking into their bacon and eggs with fried bread, when James broke the silence.  
  
"Did you see Sirius this morning Remus?" he asked chewing on his fried bread.  
  
Remus shook his head. "His bed was empty when I got up, and it had been made!"  
  
"Do you know," added Peter, "we didn't see much of him yesterday afternoon either. I wonder what he's up to?" he said curiously. James and Remus shrugged their shoulders and carried on eating.  
  
*  
  
Sirius was sitting in the library poring over Quidditch Through the Ages. The picture of Joey Jenkins, the famous Beater, was whizzing in and out of the picture, bat in hand, chasing the zooming black bludger. He had a look of grim determination on his face, as he leaned into his broomstick, his orange robes billowing behind him as he flew. Sirius looked up as he heard footsteps approaching. Snape was striding towards him with a serious look on his face. He sat in the empty chair next to Sirius, and glanced at the book.  
  
"Trying to pick up a few pointers?" he smiled. Sirius gave him a pained expression. He was also mildly alarmed at the sight of Snape actually smiling. Snape carried on talking. "I can't hang out with you today, 'cos I'm going to go into Hogsmeade," he concluded.  
  
Sirius looked panic stricken, but Snape didn't notice.  
  
"You will be back before tea though won't you?" asked the former.  
  
Snape looked casually back at Sirius. "Oh yes, well in time for tea, we can meet up then if you want?" he replied. Sirius nodded, and Snape rose from the chair. "Well I'll be going then, see you later Sirius!" he waved as he left.  
  
Sirius sighed inwardly, and went back to his book.  
  
*  
  
The little village of Hogsmeade was buzzing with the excited chatter of Hogwarts' students. Snape made his way through the throng of activity, almost invisible to those around him. As he approached the Hogs' Head Pub, he faltered a little, but quickly he regained some composure he continued on his journey. The pub was dark and smoky. The room was empty, apart from a grizzled old wizard nursing a glass of amber liquid. Snape moved towards the bar confidently. The barman leered at him.  
  
"What can I get you?" he asked Snape suspiciously. Snape leaned towards the barman, and gestured with his index finger for the man to come closer.  
  
"I'm looking for Lucius Malfoy. Is he here yet?" he whispered. The barman nodded, and pointed to a door on the other side of the room.  
  
"He's in there," he said casually. Snape looked in the direction of the pointing finger and moved away from the bar. Cautiously he knocked on the door.  
  
"Enter!" came the muffled reply. Snape slowly opened the door, and entered the room. He closed the door quietly behind him, and walked to the two men seated at the table that dominated the dimly lit room.  
  
"Ah Severus, so glad you could make it!" said Malfoy genially. Snape smiled awkwardly, his gaze resting on the hooded man sitting next to Malfoy. Malfoy's eyes followed Snape's gaze, and he gestured his hand towards the hooded man. "I would like to introduce you to Lord Voldemort," he announced proudly. Voldemort removed his hood and looked at Snape. His eyes pierced through Snape like a knife, and Snape was glad that his robes concealed the fact that his knees were knocking.  
  
"I have been looking forward to meeting you Severus." Voldemort's reedy voice was cold and unfeeling. "Lucius here has told me good things about you, and I think it's time we got a little closer," he smiled vaguely. Snape shivered. Voldemort's appearance was visibly disturbing to him. His grey skin was almost translucent; he had a flat wide nose, that was in itself snake-like. Snape was jerked away from his thoughts as Voldemort spoke again. "You know what's expected of you today Severus?" he enquired lazily.  
  
"Yes I do my Lord!" he breathed.  
  
"And you are content with this arrangement?" Voldemort asked dryly.  
  
Snape pulled himself up to his full height and said earnestly, "My Lord, it is my one wish that I serve you, and only you." He then added, "Even if it costs me my life!"  
  
Snape was scared, he had to admit that, but he was certainly not going to let them see how scared he was. Voldemort gave Malfoy a sideways glance, and raised an eyebrow in approval. Voldemort turned his attention back to Snape.  
  
"Come forward Severus," he commanded. Snape took a few steps towards the Dark Lord. Voldemort drew his wand with his long bony fingers. "Lift your sleeve, and bare your forearm," he said nonchalantly. Snape did as he was instructed. Voldemort pointed his wand at Snape's forearm and red sparks appeared at its tip. Snape winced as the sparks struck his vulnerable skin. The tattoo in place, Voldemort replaced his wand. "You are now a Death Eater, and as such, you will do my bidding," he drawled. "When the Mark appears you will know that is a sign that I want you to join me with my army." Snape nodded. "You had better go before you're missed," Voldemort said dismissively. Snape gave a thin smile, then turned and walked towards the door.  
  
Snape blinked as he walked into the bright sunshine on the main street of Hogsmeade. Breathing a sigh of relief he made his way towards the students' pub, the Three Broomsticks. He needed a drink. Absentmindedly, he rubbed his arm as he walked into the throng of students and teachers that crowded the bar. He pushed his way towards the bar where Madam Rosmerta was serving a rather dubious looking goblin. Handing the goblin his drink, Rosmerta looked at Snape, giving him a winning smile that she reserved for all her customers as she greeted him.  
  
"Well hello Severus! What can I get for you?"  
  
Snape pondered for a moment; there wasn't an awful lot he could have. What he wanted was a glass of Fire Whiskey, but he knew she would not serve him one of those, so he came to a decision.  
  
"A Butterbeer please," he replied. Madam Rosmerta grabbed a tankard from the shelf above her, and placed it under the nozzle of the Butterbeer pump. Every vein in her arm stood out as she pulled the handle, allowing the liquid to gush into the tankard. Once the drink was poured, she handed it to Snape.  
  
"Thanks," he muttered. Bringing the heavy tankard to his lips, he drank deeply, only stopping as he noticed Madam Rosmerta's surprised look.  
  
"A bit thirsty are we dear?" she enquired.  
  
"Um, yes I, I suppose I must be!" he stammered. Madam Rosmerta smiled again, and turned away as someone else came to the bar. Snape felt the Butterbeer warming him now, and he felt a lot better. Taking the rest of his drink a lot slower now, he gazed around the room to see if he could see anyone he knew. Over in a corner booth, he spotted Wilkes talking to Crabbe and Goyle. Don't think I'll bother! he thought. Gulping down what remained of the drink, he walked towards the door. May as well get back to school, he mused.  
  
*  
  
The lake was calm, and the only disturbance from beneath the water was the giant squid's tentacles. Remus, James, Sirius and Peter were sitting on the bank talking.  
  
"Where's Lily?" Sirius enquired.  
  
James grinned at him. "She's putting together some things that we may need tonight," he said brightly. Remus raised his eyebrow at James with interest. James became defensive. "What? She wants to help!" he exclaimed. He looked at his friends sheepishly. "I couldn't say no, now could I?" he asked shrugging his shoulders. Remus smiled shaking his head slowly.  
  
"Ah James, James, I can see where this is leading," he sighed. James gave him a puzzled look. Sirius and Peter were sniggering.  
  
"Where what's leading?" James asked blankly. Placing his hand on his shoulder Remus began to explain.  
  
"My dear James, Lily is obviously the dominant one in this relationship," he mocked. James's eyes narrowed. "You can't say no to her, that means that you are already under the thumb, my old mate!" he laughed. James blushed profusely. Remus' eyes twinkled with mischief at his friends embarrassment. "Oh James, I'm sorry! But it's so easy to tease you lately," he joked. James looked sullen, saw Remus' worried look then he smiled and winked at him. Relief washed over Remus, for the last thing he wanted to do was really hurt his friend's feelings.  
  
Peter's stomach growled loudly. "Is it tea time yet?" he asked, rubbing his stomach. Sirius checked his watch, and shook his head.  
  
"Not yet, we have another hour to wait still," he muttered. Peter groaned, Sirius laughed. "Peter, you are always hungry!"  
  
Peter scowled. "No I'm not!" he grumbled.  
  
"Peter, I'm sure you can afford to miss a meal or two," Sirius grinned cheekily.  
  
"For your information Padfoot, this is not fat! It's muscle!" he lied, as he pinched the folds of loose skin around his midriff. The others chuckled. Peter's face was the picture of innocence.  
  
"Whatever you say Peter, whatever you say!" said Sirius smiling. Sirius' gaze wandered towards the castle to see Snape heading up the steps to the great oak doors. He needed to catch up with him. Sirius raised his arms above his head and he stretched mightily. Pretending to yawn, he stood up from his spot on the bank of the lake. "Whoa!" he exclaimed. "I think I had better go to see Madam Richmond, in the Hospital wing."  
  
James looked alarmed. "Are you feeling ill Padfoot?" he asked, standing beside Sirius.  
  
"No mate, I just think I need some Pepper-up potion," he replied casually. The others were looking as concerned as James now. Sirius smiled, his dark eyes mirroring the smile. "I'm fine, honestly! I have just had a lot of work to catch up on, and I think I may need my wits about me tonight, that's all," he finished. James still looked concerned.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
Sirius nodded, smiling. "I'm sure," he said. James looked placated by this, and let Sirius go.  
  
James shouted after him, "See you in the Great Hall for tea?"  
  
"Yep! See you later!" Sirius shouted back, and waved.  
  
*  
  
Snape was making his way back to the Slytherin common room when Sirius caught up with him.  
  
"Hey Severus, wait up!" Sirius called. Snape whirled round with a look that can only be described as a rabbit caught in a car's headlights.  
  
"Wh- what are you dong here?" Snape asked in bewilderment.  
  
Sirius had a puzzled expression on his face. "Well Severus," Sirius leaned in his face close to Snape's ear, "in case you hadn't noticed I go to school here!" he whispered, tapping the side of his nose secretively. Snape sniggered, raising his index finger to wiggle in his ear.  
  
"Hey, that tickled," said Snape. Sobering, he turned to Sirius. "You just surprised me that's all."  
  
"Do you fancy a game of Wizards' Chess?" Sirius asked brightly. Snape nodded. "Ok, I'll get the game, and meet you in the Great Hall," Sirius grinned.  
  
Snape watched the tall, dark Gryffindor turn, and make his way to the marble staircase. He then sloped off in the direction of the Great Hall. Rubbing his tattooed forearm for the umpteenth time, he pondered on the events of the day. "Malfoy never told me that this thing on my arm would hurt so much! Come to think of it, he never told me I would be branded in the first place!" he thought contemptuously. He sat at the end of one of the long tables that was unoccupied. Lifting his eyes upward, he gazed at the enchanted ceiling above him. The ceiling reflected the sky outside, and by the looks of things it was threatening rain. Snape let out a long sigh, and watched for the arrival of his new friend.  
  
Snape was surprised at how well he got on with Sirius. He was a bit of a loner and didn't make friends easily. He was studious and loved Potions and Defence Against The Dark Arts classes. He was in fact top of both classes, and he knew his parents were proud of him. On finishing Hogwarts, he actually planned to teach his favourite subject, Defence Against The Dark Arts. Just then Sirius appeared at the entrance to the Great Hall. Flushed with exertion, he jogged to where Snape was sitting. Placing the chessboard, and a wooden casket containing the chess pieces on the table Sirius sat opposite Snape. As they set out the pieces on the board, Sirius grinned devilishly at his opponent. "Are you ready to be thrashed Severus?" he goaded gleefully.  
  
Snape gave a wry smile. "You speak too soon my friend," he challenged. "Black or white?" Snape offered.  
  
"Well black, of course!" Sirius said offhandedly.  
  
Snape stared down at the white chess pieces in front of him with a furrowed brow. "Knight's pawn forward two," he commanded. The pawn glided up the board two spaces.  
  
Sirius looked thoughtful. Scratching his head, he spotted a move. Making his command, the ebony pawn slid across to its square. Sirius looked up at Snape, who was contemplating his next move.  
  
"Did you get anything good in Hogsmeade?" he enquired.  
  
Snape's eye twitched nervously. "Yes I got some Chocolate Frogs from Honeydukes," he lied. And a most fetching tattoo from The Dark Lord! he thought sarcastically. "Knight to queen five," said Snape, without looking up. The ivory piece slid along, and then the horse completely smashed the ebony pawn that blocked its way. Sirius frowned. "That's one to me," said Snape smugly. They continued the game in relative silence, chess pieces being smashed to smithereens in spasmodic intervals. After losing his bishop to Sirius' queen, Snape made an observation.  
  
"I saw you with Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew on my way back from Hogsmeade," he said distastefully. Sirius looked up and met Snape's gaze. "Are you still friends with them?" he queried.  
  
Sirius arched his eyebrow. "Well it's funny you should ask me that," he replied, closing the gap between them, and lowering his voice. "I had a bit of an altercation with them today," he muttered. Snape's eyes nearly popped out of his head.  
  
"Never," said Snape in disbelief. "What was it about?" he probed. Maybe I can use this information to sort Potter and his cronies out for good, he thought gleefully. Hmm, having Sirius as a friend isn't such a bad idea after all.  
  
Sirius continued with his tale. "Well what happened was, I told them about our friendship-"  
  
"And?" Snape interrupted.  
  
"And, they said that if I wanted to have you as a friend, then they would no longer be mine!" Sirius grumbled. He looked to Snape for a response.  
  
"What did you say to that?" said Snape eagerly.  
  
Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "I just said that if that's how they want it, then fine! And I left," he concluded, with a cheeky grin.  
  
Snape couldn't believe his ears. "So you're telling me that you dropped that lot," he gestured towards the lake with his thumb, "for me?" he exclaimed. Snape shook his head, as if what he had just been told would not register in his brain. "Why?"  
  
Sirius leaned back in his seat. "Well for one, I like your company. And two, I don't have to pretend to be what I'm not with you," he smiled.  
  
Snape looked puzzled. "I don't understand," he said, with a quizzical expression.  
  
Sirius rubbed his hand on his neck. "They think they're better then everybody else, and I'm not like that!" he spat angrily. Snape nodded in agreement. "Anyway," Sirius continued, "why can't I have other friends as well?" Sirius was on full tilt now, and he wanted to make sure that Snape took the bait. "They can't have been true friends anyway, to drop me over something so trivial! They deserve a little punishment I think!" he ranted.  
  
Snape's eyes shone. "What did you have in mind?" he asked  
  
Sirius looked thoughtful. After a few moments, his eyes lit up. "They are planning to go off school grounds tonight, after sundown," he whispered. Snape listened with his mouth open. "We can catch them, and tell Dumbledore. That'll teach them," he grinned wickedly.  
  
Snape thought that all his Christmases had come at once. "What's the plan?" he asked, with a gleam in his eye.  
  
"There is a secret passage to Hogsmeade via the Whomping Willow," he confided. Shifting his position on the seat, he continued, "There is a long stick nearby. Use that to push the knot in the tree, and the passage will reveal itself." Snape just sat there looking at Sirius in amazement. "Just follow the passage to its end, and I'll catch you up when I can," he said deviously.  
  
Snape nodded, and rubbed his hands together. This is it! My chance to get Potter and his stuck up friends into some real trouble, he thought contemptuously. 


	6. Chapter Six

CHAPTER SIX  
  
Unaware of the cruel trick that awaited him, Snape left the Great Hall with a spring in his step. Snape knew that he could fulfil his deepest desire and get James Potter expelled. It isn't anything personal, I just don't like him, he mused. The plan was that he would open the passage at the Whomping Willow, and try and corner Potter and his friends, while Sirius went to fetch Dumbledore from the castle to catch them in the act. He couldn't wait until the moon came up that evening.  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room, Lily was preparing a veritable feast for the night's vigil with Remus, when the portrait opening interrupted her and a pair of long, slim legs appeared through the hole, followed by a face wearing a huge grin.  
  
Lily smiled back. "Hello Sirius. Where are the others?" she enquired brightly.  
  
Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "I was about to ask you that same question!" he replied. He couldn't wait to tell James of his plan to fix Slimy Snape, once and for all.  
  
Lily pondered on whether they might be in the Great Hall or not. Sirius saw the concentration on her face and laughed. When Lily concentrated her nose wrinkled up, and her bottom lip stuck out so far you could place a plant pot on it.  
  
Sirius patted her on the shoulder affectionately. "Never mind Lily, I'm sure they'll turn up sooner or later," he reassured. Lily rolled her eyes upward, and carried on with packing the food and drink. Lily had been to the kitchen earlier and asked the Hogwarts house elves if they could supply her with some food and drink. By the looks of things, they had surpassed themselves. There were cold cuts of ham and beef, crusty bread, apples and pumpkin pie. To wash it all down, the house elves had supplied them with a few bottles of Butterbeer. Having packed up all the provisions, Lily turned and picked up the shimmering silver Invisibility Cloak. James had said that she could borrow it earlier.  
  
"Right Sirius," she said with an air of authority, "I'm going down to the Shrieking Shack." Sirius gave her a questioning look. "I'm going to leave the food and drink on the table, so you can find it easily," she concluded. As an after thought, she added, "If I see Remus, I will take him down to the Shrieking Shack with me. That way we're not leaving anything to chance," she said wisely. Sirius nodded in agreement. Lily picked up the Invisibility Cloak, folded it over her arm and exited the common room. She made her way stealthily through the corridor and down the marble staircase. On reaching the Entrance Hall, she ducked into Mr Vim's storeroom. Once inside the small, dark cupboard, she quickly covered herself with the Invisibility Cloak. Making sure that she was completely undetectable, she put her ear to the door. She heard the sound of footfalls close by, so she waited until they passed. Lily opened the door slowly, and quietly edged her way into the vast Entrance Hall. She moved silently to the huge oak doors that led to the castle grounds. As she descended the steps, she saw James, Remus and Peter coming towards her. I think I'll have a bit of fun! she thought mischievously. Lily stood undetected at the base of the staircase, and waited for the boys to come within her reach.  
  
Remus was talking animatedly to the others, as they walked. "I am fine, I tell you!" he said exasperated. "It's just a headache. Peter, what are you doing?" Remus asked, looking at his podgy friend suspiciously. While Remus was trying to allay their fears, Peter had taken Remus' hand and was turning it over in his.  
  
"Checking for hair growth!" he teased  
  
Remus rolled his eyes. "For the love of Merlin. Gerroff!" he grumbled.  
  
Peter and James sniggered at the perplexed look on Remus' face. Just then James jumped out of his skin. Clutching his bottom with both hands, he spun round. "Hey! What did you do that for?" he glared at Peter.  
  
Peter was amazed. "Do what?" he asked puzzled.  
  
By now James was rubbing his sore backside vigorously. "You pinched my ar. Er my backside!" he accused.  
  
"No I didn't!" said Peter indignantly. Just then, it was Peter's turn to jump clutching his bottom. "What in Merlin's name is going on?" he squeaked.  
  
The sight of the two boys running in circles, clutching their posteriors was too much for Remus, and he started chuckling. From beneath the Invisibility Cloak Lily was having a whale of a time. She had created a scene of utter confusion, and she loved every minute of it! However, Lily forgot herself, and chuckled at the sight before her. The boys stood still, looking around wildly. "Who's there?" they asked warily.  
  
Lily knew the game was up. "It's me Lily," she replied from her hiding place.  
  
"Where are you?" said James glancing around. Just then he felt another painful pinch on his bottom.  
  
A voice in his ear said " Behind you!" Lily quickly wrapped James up in the cloak, and gave him a kiss. "Sorry, but I couldn't resist it," she said apologetically.  
  
James smiled down at Lily, who was wrapped in his arms. "So you think a kiss will make things better do you?" he asked.  
  
Lily stood back from him slightly. "It was only a prank!" she replied, with a hurt look on her face.  
  
James scooped Lily back into his arms. "I know it was sweetheart, so was my response," he cooed lovingly. He tilted his head, and leaned towards her. He kissed her hungrily, wanting to consume her very being with that one kiss. They were interrupted by a loud cough. James reluctantly broke away from the kiss. "What," he groaned.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but I thought you should know," said Peter quietly. James' face appeared from behind the Invisibility Cloak, and it stared at Peter, suspended in thin air.  
  
"Know what," he hissed.  
  
Peter shifted nervously. "Everyone's going into the Great Hall. It's tea time!"  
  
"Oh bugger!" exclaimed James, as he quickly slipped from beneath the cloak. "See you later Lily!" he whispered, and blew her a quick kiss.  
  
Before the boys could leave, Lily grabbed Remus by the cloak and she hissed in his ear. "Remus, I shall escort you down to the Shrieking Shack now if you like."  
  
Remus nodded. "Good idea!" he replied. He quickly told Peter and James what the plan was, and then left with Lily.  
  
*  
  
Lily took Remus in the direction of the back of Hagrid's hut, so that he could easily hide under the cloak, without being seen. Once this had been accomplished, they made their way to the Whomping Willow. Using the stick, they pushed the knot that froze the tree and entered the opening to the passage. When they were safely inside, they slipped from beneath the cloak, and removed their wands. "Lumos!" A small beam of light emerged from the tip of their wands, allowing them to see their way. After a long, difficult journey through the passage, they eventually saw light ahead of them. "Nox!" The small beam of light was extinguished. Lily and Remus entered the shack. Lily placed the picnic basket of food on the table and brushed the dust from her robes. "There's plenty of food and drink here, would you like some now?" she asked.  
  
Remus nodded eagerly. "Mmm. yes please, I'm starving!" he grinned. Remus pulled up a couple of chairs, and held one out so that Lily could sit down. Once Lily was comfortably in her seat, he sat down himself. Lily opened the basket, and gave Remus some cuts of meat, and crusty bread. Remus got stuck into his food, while Lily put a plate of food in front of herself. Lily was busy eating, with a far away look on her face when Remus broke the comfortable silence.  
  
"So how are things with you and James?" he asked with a mouth full of bread.  
  
Lily finished chewing, "It's going very well thanks," she said blushing. Lily was still thinking about that last kiss. Mmm. very well indeed! she thought dreamily. Lily picked up the bottle opener and two bottles of Butterbeer. Popping the lid off one bottle, she passed it to Remus. "Here, this should wash the food down," she grinned. She opened a bottle for herself, and as she gulped the drink thirstily she could fell it warming her inside. It felt strangely comforting. When they had finished eating, she neatly packed the plates, and empty bottles back into the basket. "I'd better be getting back now," she said pulling out her wand.  
  
Remus gave her a friendly hug. "Thanks for my tea," he muttered into her shoulder. Remus let Lily go, and waved her goodbye.  
  
"Lumos!" she said, disappearing into the dark passage and wrapping the Invisibility Cloak around herself.  
  
Remus was now alone; all he could do now was wait.  
  
*  
  
As Lily emerged from the Whomping Willow, the sky was etched with hues of scarlet, purple and orange swirling clouds like an artist's palette. Lily made her way quietly back to the house common room, only removing the cloak when she was safely in her dormitory. Folding the cloak up, and hiding it in her school robes, she quickly went to the boys' dormitory. Knocking on the door, she heard James' muffled voice. "Come in, you're better then nothing!" he joked. This was his usual greeting that was funny for the first few times, but it was wearing thin now. Lily opened the door, and peered into the room. James was sitting on his bed with Peter. "SNAP!" James shouted. A small explosion, and a puff of smoke followed. James was bouncing on his bed like an over zealous toddler. "I win, I win!" he chanted. Peter looked crestfallen. "That's the third game in a row!" James announced triumphantly.  
  
Lily wafted the smoke away from her face. "Really James, how old are you?" she scolded playfully.  
  
"Sixteen," said James sheepishly. He gave her a hug, and a quick kiss.  
  
Lily scowled at him. "Apologise to Peter, for being a conceited big head," she chided.  
  
"Peter, I'm sorry you're a conceited big head!" James grinned. Lily slapped him on his arm. "Ouch! All right, sorry for rubbing your nose in it Peter," he said apologetically.  
  
Peter shrugged. "'S alright," he muttered.  
  
"Where's Sirius?" Lily asked, as she scanned the room for him.  
  
The boys shrugged their shoulders. "Dunno," they said simultaneously.  
  
Sirius has been disappearing rather a lot recently, I wonder if he has a secret girlfriend? Lily mused. James jerked her back to the present. "Earth to Lily," he said, waving his hand in front of her face. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.  
  
A wry smile crossed her face. "I was just wondering if Sirius had a secret girlfriend?" she winked.  
  
James looked at Peter, who looked at Lily in amazement. "No, he would have told me!" said James with certainty.  
  
"And me!" Peter quipped.  
  
The dormitory door opened and Sirius walked in. Questioning looks greeted him. Sirius was puzzled. What's going on here? he thought to himself. Putting on his brightest smile, he sat on James' bed. "Hi all. Ready for the moonlight watch?" he asked, looking round at his friends, a picture of innocence.  
  
James looked at Sirius with a bemused expression. "Is there something you want to share with us Padfoot?" he asked.  
  
Sirius looked puzzled. "What do you mean?" he replied innocently.  
  
Peter cut into the conversation. "Lily here reckons that you have a secret girlfriend and that's why you've been disappearing so much!" he concluded.  
  
Sirius looked shocked, and a little bit relieved. A grin played at the corners of Sirius' mouth. "Oh is that all!" he exclaimed. The others looked at him blankly. "No I haven't got a girlfriend, although there is a girl I'm quite interested in, in Ravenclaw," he confided. If he was hoping this would placate his friends, he was wrong. They waited expectantly for him to continue. "It's all rather embarrassing really," he said sheepishly. "I've been having dancing lessons from Cynthia Raven," he lied.  
  
Cynthia Raven was a student in Gryffindor house, who kept very much to herself, and who also, had a fantastic crush on Sirius, and he knew it. He also knew that she was too shy to talk to the others, so his secret would not be found out.  
  
"Dancing Lessons! Since when do you want dancing lessons?" shrieked James in disbelief.  
  
"Use your head Prongs, for the Yule Ball! I was thinking of asking that pretty Ravenclaw girl," said Sirius in exasperation.  
  
James grabbed Lily and started twirling her around the dorm, counting each step as he went. Lily was giggling as he guided her around. Peter and Sirius played imaginary violins, humming the Viennese Waltz.  
  
*  
  
In the Shrieking Shack Remus was reading an old Quidditch Aficionado magazine. Well not really reading, more flipping through, and looking at the pictures. He wasn't interested enough to read the text. He looked at the pictures, and drew his own conclusions. Bored with the activity, he threw the magazine on the table, and started pacing around the room. He could feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins. The anticipation was now building in him. He knew he would not have long to wait before the beast took over.  
  
In the Slytherin common room, Snape was preparing to go out. "Where are you off to Severus?" Wilkes asked lazily. Snape didn't answer him. He just went out of the common room with a determined stride. Snape made his way up from the dungeon common room, across the Entrance Hall and down the stone steps that led to the castle grounds. Concealed by a blanket of darkness, he walked slowly to the Whomping Willow. A cloud moved slowly across the sky to reveal a bright full moon. It shone through the night like a giant torch guiding Snape to his destination.  
  
*  
  
Remus felt a sudden pain in his head. Throwing his hands up to cover his eyes, his knees buckled as he fell to the floor; he was screaming out in agony. Remus writhed on the floor, his body jerking convulsively as his nose and jaw stretched forward into a snout. Coarse brown hair was beginning to sprout all over his body. He screamed as his legs and arms bent back on themselves to create haunches and paws. Claws grew at a tremendous rate. The whole metamorphosis took seconds but to Remus it felt like an eternity. The beast sat panting in the corner of the room, it's dark eyes glancing round, trying to find a way of escape. Snape was nearing the Whomping Willow unaware of the danger ahead of him.  
  
*  
  
Lily checked her watch. "Look at the time!" she exclaimed. "You boys had better get going," she said wisely.  
  
Peter, Sirius and James grabbed their cloaks, and left the dorm. "Be careful!" Lily called after them.  
  
The boys left through the common room at breakneck speed. Peter offered to run ahead to freeze the Whomping Willow. Leaving them to find a secluded corner, he transfigured into a rat and scurried off. James was jogging down the marble staircase, when Sirius pulled him back. "Slow down a minute, I've got something to tell you!" he panted.  
  
"Can't it wait? Remus will have changed by now," James said exasperated.  
  
Sirius had an evil grin on his face. "I know!" he replied vaguely.  
  
Sirius' expression sent a cold chill down James' spine. "What's going on?" he asked, not really sure if he wanted to know the answer.  
  
Sirius lowered his eyes. "I've played a little trick on my new friend, Snape," he muttered. James' eyes widened, as Sirius continued with his revelation. "I thought I'd get him back for all the trouble he's caused over the years," he confided.  
  
James was reeling as his brain took in the fragments of information, and the sudden realisation hit him like a thunderbolt. Looking at his friend with new eyes, he shook his head. "No! Tell me you didn't do what I think you did?" he asked in disbelief. Sirius looked shame-faced at James, and nodded his head. "You IDIOT!" James was screaming at him. "God I hope I'm not too late!" he said. Turning on his heel he ran to help Snape.  
  
James' robes billowed behind him as he quickly descended the staircase. "You aren't going to help him are you? It's too late, you could be killed!" Sirius called.  
  
James came to a halt at the end of the Entrance Hall. Turning slowly, his eyes met Sirius'. "You should have thought of that when you hatched this stupid plan!" he growled. James wasn't finished. His face white with fear, he continued. "I do not want my two best friends in Azkaban for murder!" he hissed through gritted teeth. James didn't waste anymore time waiting for Sirius to respond. He ran at breakneck speed to the Whomping Willow.  
  
*  
  
Snape was creeping up the long, low passage, his wand giving off a small beam of light. The going was slow, as he was too tall to crawl along comfortably. He was making steady progress, though, lost in his own thoughts.  
  
James slid down the opening of the passage, and landed in a heap. He straightened his glasses, which were askew on his nose. He fumbled around in the darkness for his wand. Closing his long fingers around the missing wand, he raised it in the air. "Lumos!" he muttered. A small beam of light emerged from the tip of the wand, illuminating the narrow passage. "Severus!" he shouted. He strained his ears for a reply, but only a deafening silence greeted him. As quickly as he could, he made his way towards the Shrieking Shack, panic building in him. I hope I'm not too late! he thought.  
  
Suddenly a howling was heard in the distance. James and Snape froze. 


End file.
